


Lock The Window

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Crossdressing, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Panromantic Lafayette, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird Plot Shit, mulligan is a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: .: We're all slaves to him, don't you know? :.Alexander thinks this is just a cheap way to pay rent, room with five other guys in an apartment near campus. Everything seems to be light and whimsical, up until the ring leader reveals himself.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ABUSE WARNING.

"I must admit, my friends may get slightly rowdy or a tad chatty with you. They can detect anxiousness, I swear," Aaron murmured in Alex's direction as the shorter man turned the key to the apartment door. Opening it slightly lead to the image of a toned, dark skinned male upside down on the leather couch, reading a magazine, completely bare in the bright light illuminating from the window, his hair clung up in a hastily thrown together bun. Alexander's eyes immediately scanned over the man before realizing his skin was revealed, the male had not even noticed the two were staring. Upon realizing the awkwardness of the situation, Aaron shoved Alexander slightly out of the man's view and shot the scantily clad piece of masculinity a glare.

The man swung up, chuckling slightly to himself as he placed the magazine down beside him. "Burr, did you bring the new one?" He stretched his body out, relaxing as he rolled his shoulders against the couch, unveiling his relief with the current situation. "Tell me, is he closer to 6'5" or 5'6"?"

"I am 5'7" I'll have you know!" Alexander interrupted, peering through the doorway as he scooted past Aaron, now in full view of the naked male in front of him. "Well..."

The man stood up and held out a muscular set of fingers. "Oui, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, but I go by Lafayette." His accent was thick, dripping with honey and embroidered with deep undertones and melodies. "I am the alpha in this household, I hope Aaron speaks kind of me. He is not necessarily interested in our 'lifestyle'." Alex turned back to his friend, who was leaning against the front door.

"The rent's cheap," Aaron shrugged before sending a glimpse over to Lafayette, "Say, you know where Jefferson is? We need to get to work on a paper, and please, tonight, whatever you do, keep it quiet, and if I have to hear Laurens shout, 'That's what I'm talking about!' I swear to God, I will not manage your damn Instagram modeling career anymore, Lafayette."

The Frenchman stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. "Oh, how upsetting." He then placed on a cheerier falsetto and stared up at Hamilton from his seat. Standing up, he placed both grips on Alexander's shoulders, staring down at him in a confident smirk. His cheekbones were etched perfectly, as if scraped from stone, and his eyes sparkled brightly in the light from the window across the room, which spread out across the wall. "Do you mind, _mon cheri amor_?"

"Umm..." He gave a glance to Aaron, who shrugged as he perched his suitcase on the shoe basket near the front door. The man then began to exit to the hallway leading to each bedroom before sending a few words back to Hamilton.

"He does this to every new guest, likes to understand them or something. As long as he's comfortable, Laf!" And with that, Aaron had left the area.

Alex turned back to Lafayette, whose grip had turned gentle and his smile more genuine. " _T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais_... Tell me about yourself, Alexander." He loosened his hands and snatched a few steps toward the counter of the open concept kitchen, accessorized with mahogany cabinets and a dark granite, fixed with a few pieces of lighting overhead. Quickly, he pulled a wine bottle off of the small rack and snagged a dry glass waiting for him next to the bottle. Humming to himself, Lafayette slowly poured it, the wine sloshing against the glass as a few droplets hung over the edge of the smooth translucent material, slowly dyeing the glass as they drifted down toward the base of the drink. Lafayette brought this to lips, eyeing Hamilton as he sucked tenderly on the delicate surface, licking the glass clean swiftly before nesting himself in a love seat next to the side table. "Take a seat."

The shorter man did as he was told and sat down awkwardly on the couch, eyeing the wine slowly leak down the Frenchman's throat. There was something in his hands, a grasp so pristine yet firm, and he could almost imagine Lafayette's hands on him somehow, holding him again as he had just done a few seconds before, brushing against his hips and holding him closer, steadier, with an ease and forceful strength he could almost fail to bear, as it would mean the end would be soon, and Alex had no hopes to leave Lafayette's sights.

"What is it then... Laf..." He added the name almost sheepishly as the man grinned in return.

He licked his lips before placing the glass down next to him. "Are you dating now or have you failed to see eye to eye with anyone?"

It was a blunt question, but Alexander always knew the outcomes of such things as personal questions, and replied, "Single, but from my own regards, I guess. I'm not the kind of person to date without talks and such, and gender is never an issue, but personality is always a blockade."

"Ah, we are different, I suppose. I've dated and felt very little attraction, then found my companions, and now I've never been happier. Now, would you be open to love from me or Laurens or Aaron or Hercules or, well... Jefferson, I suppose, as long as he doesn't have a stick up his own ass. He can be quite the sly."

Alexander gave another analysis of Lafayette. He was calm yet incredibly stubborn, not so much as he, yet a kind of lovable sort of attention, a clockwork of desire and responsibilities tampered by his love for all, slight conceited tendencies, which was just a human response to any kind of action really. He didn't dare take a few glances at the man's lower half, though he was still completely bare, as he had a rather sketched set of abs and pectoral muscles, which almost gave a perfect description of what lay a few inches below, a toned set of inner thighs and luscious skin, enriched with specks of light and color or depth, perhaps warmth in every crevice. He didn't give too much of a glance to his darker areas, tender yet subtle, and he almost did not realize until he was standing over Lafayette that his love for the man was sculpted in the alluring state he was drenched in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons ~
> 
> Lafayette has an Instagram modeling account, managed by Burr.  
> Laurens is an alcoholic due to years of abuse.  
> Jefferson has taken over the household.


	2. OH SHI-- [Update]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QuinnFuzz ruins lives.

It was midnight, and I was ready to post my first chapter of my first story on A3. Excited, scared, and hopeful. I pressed Post, and I get a message, "Archive of Our Own did not send any data". Okay, so maybe my wifi is to blame? I really need to get it checked out... No matter, I'll retry or reload. Huh, same message.

You know, I'll just do it in the morning.

\---

Yes! The post went through. Let's see if it's on the "Recent Stories".

It is! Yep, a few dozen hits, I'm pretty happy for this--Wait a sec hold up one shitting minute.

Lock The Window 28 hits  
Lock The Window 7 Hits  
Lock The Window 6 Hits

Wait did I accidentally post this three times? *Checks Works Folders* I POSTED THIS 10 TIMES OH AND THE MOST POPULAR ONE HAS FIVE COMMENTS ALREADY? WHAT DO THEY SAY...?

"Bitch you be spammin' wth."

Yeah, sorry everyone. I didn't mean to spam, and I deleted the nine other stories, but now I feel sorry for all the users who wanted neat stories and instead received my computer's regurgitation. Normal updates with resume, thanks!


	3. Newcomer

"AARON SAID WE HAD A NEW GUEST!" Alexander stepped back from Lafayette's gaze and stared up to a sweater-clad, energized rodent of a man. He had a fixed ponytail, frizzy yet well kept, and an onslaught of freckles upon his face, matching his dark eyes in color. The excited man stepped forward, an icy, crooked smile plastered across his face as he adjusted his tone. "Who's this guy?"

Lafayette stood, and while the man seemed unbearably confident before, he could notice a line of blush across his face. "His name is Alexander. Alex, that is the source of much of the noise in this household, John Laurens."

"Laf, put on some socks or something," Laurens remarked as he took another bound toward Alexander, giving him an up-down look before his smile quickly faded into a worried gripe. He then gave another look to Lafayette, a shocked one at that. "You let this guy in here _without wearing anything_?" He outstretched both his arms toward Lafayette, "What are you?"

"Never mind that, would you like some wine, _mon ami_?" He brushed past the pair and grabbed the bottle on the counter by its shaft. "You are always a mess for alcohol."

Laurens then switched to a happier look. "Hey, drink responsibly." He nabbed the bottle from his companion and turned back to the newcomer, snorting slightly. "Please tell me you're not one of those pussies that doesn't drink."

Alex dived deeper into his gaze of Laurens, noting the bags under his eyes and the strain in the whites. He could make out a bruise just under the left eye, faint yet almost obvious, and while Lafayette had just commented on Laurens' dependency on alcoholic beverages, the boy was rather thin, a slight tone but more of a lanky physique rather than a built one, much more akin to himself rather than the Frenchman. He then snapped out of this upon Laurens' question, and sighed slightly, a smile forming on his face. "I'm not a fan of the taste, but it _is_ a social lubricant..." the taller man in front of him (was everybody that much taller than him?) popped the cork as Lafayette handed them both glasses from the cabinet above the wine rack, "And you're pouring me a glass."

"I sure am. Hey, Laf, where's Jefferson now?" He handed Alex a glass, more than half full, and handed his gaze over to Laf as he took a sip. "We have an assignment for Graphic Design, and he has my supplies."

Alexander gazed down into his glass, the deep red liquid spinning gently. He sipped it playfully, testing the waters before continuing, downing a quarter in a sip before wiping his lip and coughing slightly. The tangy, bitter taste leaked down his throat as he fixed himself, taking another sip. He didn't quite know why he was rushing, yet without conversation, the only activity in sight seemed to be drinking.

"Alex! What's your major? I'm guessing a guy like you is doubling?" Laurens brought him back to reality. "I mean, if you're studying fine arts, then you're in luck. Laf here has a job in the building." He could make out a bright red Lafayette shaking his head as he sipped his wine. "Care to explain, French boy?"

He shook his head as he sighed. "You must tell _everyone_ , every time?"

Laurens leaned in, cracking a snicker under his breath. "Mulligan joined the course for this reason--"

Neither of the two boys would expect Lafayette rushing forward, pushing Laurens back and turning to Hamilton, a flustered look on his face. "It's-It's not funny! It pays more than what your father is supplying you with."

"Fugoff," he laughed, tilting forward and leaning over the Frenchman's shoulder to view Alexander. "He's a nude model for--"

" _Ferme te bouche!_ " He shouted, stilted and awkward as he rubbed his temples. Alex had not expected him to break under pressure this quickly, yet just as soon as this outburst occurred, he was seated in the love seat, sipping wine. "You tell me to cover up then you share details with our new one, you _petit putain_."

Laurens snapped his fingers. "I'll look up what you just called me later. Anyway, Alex, did Laf tell you about the household's layout?"

"Like, the bedrooms?" A toothy grin spread across Laurens' face. He could detect a missing tooth.

"Nah, like the relationship tree. Did Lafayette seriously not show you?" Alex shook his head, much to the taller man's disgrace. "We printed a chart... I almost killed myself fixing a printer to print out the relationship tree and this twit doesn't show him the damn chart..." He murmured under his breath as he wiped at his face. "Doesn't matter! The thing is, I'll just have to describe it to you. So... wait," he sneezed, "Bless me. Anyway, Jefferson is, like, up here?" Laurens waved as high as he could go. "Lafayette is just below him, and then me, and then Aaron, and you, being at the very bottom. Mulligan isn't really interested in this whole thing or whatever, so we put him way out here," he added, waving his palm out to the side.

Alex shrugged before crossing his arms, not keen on being at the very bottom, whatever that meant. "And that means...? What? Some sort of social patriarchy?"

"Yeah, but more gay, like at least a level 6 gay," Laurens responded, copying Alex's behavior with the crossed arms. "Aaron's going to be happy, he was the bottom of the list for so long."

"What makes you higher than me?" Alex noticed the taller man's mocking notion and let his arms swing to his side, glaring, his words laced with spines.

He sighed before slumping his shoulders. "We're a family, Alex. There's a dynamic, and you don't really seem like you would enjoy being--"

"Well," Lafayette interjected, standing up from his chair, "If the boy wants to be an alpha, a top, then let him. The only person we can't knock down or up is Thomas. He is a fickle man, invented the idea himself really."

Laurens smiled, then shrugged slightly. "Fine. He can have his fun. This is all just supposed to be an experiment anyway." Alex could see his smile falter.


	4. Harsh

It was a simple plan. Let Alex prove to Laurens that he could stand a hit so he could maybe become equal to Laurens on "the chart".

Alexander had never experienced the closure that Laurens provided him, standing over the male as the freckled one sat at the edge of his bed, undoing his ponytail, blushing and biting his upper lip, panting slightly beneath his breath. "You really don't have to prove yourself to me, I get where you're coming from." Alex pulled off his sweatshirts, practically ripping the sleeves off, before gripping at the bottom of his blue polo and tugging it off. "Alex, if you're not comfortable--"

" _Shut up_ ," he murmured, laughing slightly at the end of his words. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down the zipper and sliding out of the garments, laying them down next to the tops on the floor. The final action would be to pull off his socks, which he did quickly. He was now bare (paler than Laurens had expected), and while he was a rather average build, nothing special, there was something alluring about him, his eyes and his sudden confidence, almost sultry attitude toward Laurens. "You can at least take off your shorts... You aren't nervous about undressing, right? Because then this is about to get a lot more awkward." He cracked a smirk before shifting backward, allowing Laurens to tug down his mesh shorts.

Alex lowered his gaze to the man's bulge, it pressing deep against the edge of his boxers. "Do you want to do this, Alex? Do you really want this at all? Or do you just want to make a statement or--" He leaned forward slightly, tenderly kissing Laurens sheepishly before pushing him down onto the comforter, his tongue licking the wine from between his teeth, rubbing his tongue against the roof of the man's mouth. With strength, he rolled his hips against the other man as he wrapped his arms around Alexander's back, biting on his tongue and grimacing as they fought in his mouth. Once breaking free, he laid a smirk on Alexander's gaze, "Then you'll do something for me, to win the chance to be above me."

"I'll take it. I'm willing."

" _Ma belle salope._ " He whispered as he gripped Alex's length, letting out a small moan from the man. " _Putain, sale putain. Tellement désordonné... Veuillez vous calmer._ " Alex knew he was degrading him, probably cursing at him in French, and it was honestly alluring him. It boiled deep within his abdomen, and as he nearly frothed at the mouth, Laurens gave another deep tug, and he could almost feel it grow into a sort of desire, a sort of want for Laurens to grasp him further, take hold of him, wreck his body and leave him to recoil. It was undeniably attractive, and as he sucked a deep hickey into Laurens' neck, the man quickly spun them both over, resting over Alexander now.

"How'd you learn French so quickly?"

He laughed, "I looked it up after Lafayette called me a _putain_."

He grumbled lightly. "I guess I won't be climbing the chart if I am what you call me. What a shame."

"We haven't even gotten to my favorite part," Laurens crooned as he slowly slinked out of his boxers his length akin to a rock, prodding against Hamilton's lower chest. "You just have to be ready."

"Favorite part? And you call me the slut? How h-hypocritical. Please lay it on me. Let me take it, just please."

"Eager _petit salope_. I feel like Laf, hiding everything in French and shit."

"It's kind of hot, I'll be completely honest with you, Laurens." He slid himself lower underneath the freckled man above him. "Color me red."

Laurens crept lower, situating his length right underneath Hamilton's entrance. "We can do this slowly or quickly--"

"Quick, wreck me." Even though his stubborn nature was practically slicing through his submissive exterior, it seemed sort of unnatural to Hamilton. He never did feel this way before, and the way Laurens was eyeing him was nothing short of puzzling. No matter, the bloodshot eyes of the taller man burning deep into Alex's, a sort of... something leaking from his mouth?

Laurens was slightly taken aback by Hamilton's subtle bluntness, but proceeded nonetheless. He gently stuck one finger, then two, then three, just to prep Hamilton, eyeing the man's expression quickly turning from frustration to a mix of pleasure and discomfort, before he rammed deeply into his entrance. The shorter man erupted with a frantic moan, pressing down deeper onto Laurens' member, biting his upper lip as he adjusted himself. "Again, so eager!" Laurens chuckled as he thrusted again, this time hitting the perfect spot.

"Hit me right! I'm... I'm not settling for dissatisfaction."

"Yeah, quiet down." He thrusted deeper, force near his center as he pierced his length up into Hamilton. The overwhelming feeling of warmth deep in his stomach erupted into a symphony of purrs, groans, and shouts, all akin to shells of Laurens' full name. He swore haphazardously under his breath, some in French, and as the orgasm rode out deep within his lower chest, arching his back and crawling its way up toward his neck, he shuddered slightly. "Second round?"

"I need to... I need to catch my breath."

Laurens seemed confused, almost frustrated. He backed off slightly, sitting at the edge of the bed, sighing deeply, being turning back to Hamilton. "How can you take a break? We don't r-really do that here." He smirked awkwardly. "It's what the higher tier wants."

"What? That's... That's not okay. You have to change it."

He was silent. "Are you that stupid?" He spat, rubbing his temples. Alexander was almost taken aback by this and sat up. "You know... Punishment isn't just sticking somebody in a f*cking corner, Alex, it's ramming yourself into them. It's beating the living _shit_ out of them. There's a reason we have a chart," he groggily yet harshly whispered, "To know who's on top and who's stuck underneath. It's a dynamic, you twit."

"Please calm down."

"You're the one shrieking my name before!"

There was a brief bit of silence before Alexander spoke up again. "What did they do to you?" The taller man snapped his head back, eyes puffy and face smashed with a red tint and an uncomfortable frown.

He turned back to face the front and murmured, "They won, Alexander. They always win." He got to his feet and pulled up his mesh shorts, adjusted his sweater, which was still wrapped around his body. "But, of course, the easiest thing to do is forget, and the easiest way to forget is to drink, and the easiest thing to drink is...?" He stuck a finger in the air, almost waiting for Alex's response. "Alcohol!"

"Umm... Laurens?"

"I'm going to go pour some wine, care to join me?" His anger evaporated as he stood, still on edge. "We'll pretend this never happened, Alex."

* * *

Laurens opened the door for Alex, pretending what had just taken place was a dream or just a thought. While he was smiling, there was a sort of stilt to his grin, like he wanted to quickly get away from the shorter man. "Maybe Mulligan has come out of his nest? He had a sketching project and guess who his prime subject was?" His toothy grin was practically braced against his lips, and as he spoke, he appeared in desperate pain.

"Laf?"

"Ding ding ding! I bet those two are in the back working."

"Or doing a bit more...?" Alex joked, much to the discretion of Laurens, who paused and turned to him.

He shrugged. "Mulligan isn't really that kind of guy." Alex went pale and continued walking, knowing that he should shut up right about now. "Maybe we should look for Aaron and we can get a drink. Finish off the bottle, or I could just do it, by myself..."

"What is with you?" Alex asked, rather stiffly grabbing the taller man by his shoulder. "I want to know that you're okay--"

"I'm John Laurens! That's what I'm known for," he chuckled, strained, "Trust me, I'm the least likely person to be affected by shit." He turned to face the hallway to the rest of the bedrooms. "Aaron!'

"Simmer down, simmer down..." He muttered, stepping out of his bedroom, fitted with a tie and a suit. "I have an interview in fifteen minutes and I need to get to the Recreation Center in fifteen minutes." He noticed Laurens nagging Hamilton, the smile across Laurens' face and sighed. "If you're asking for money or a smoke or a drinking party, I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment."

The taller man stepped forward. "It'll take a minute, Burr, and how could you land an interview?"

"I don't stay home all day. Maybe if you cleaned up your act, you could reach my place eventually, but right now, I need to hurry up and get going." He slowly strutted parallel to them, edging near the door as he waved farewell.

The door slammed, and Alex could notice a few tears leaking from Laurens' eyes. "Why are you...?"

"Let's get a drink!" He laughed, stuttering slightly as he dashed over to the wine rack and popped the cork off onto the floor. "Remember, kids, drink to forget, drink to forget, drink to forget...!" he chanted half-jokingly, half completely serious.

He sipped the bottle slowly at first before a few ounces slipped out onto the hardwood. Alex, upon noticing this, followed him and stuck his hand out, tugging the bottle from Laurens, yet the man was stronger than him, and after tugging the bottle back and forth once or twice, Hamilton let go and Laurens lost half of his strength, dropping the bottle from a low height, causing it to fall on its side and leak slightly onto the floor, yet no shattering or cracks could be seen. Alex watched this, cocking his head to the side before staring up, noticing Laurens' sweater-clad hands covering his face, eyes red with tears.

" _Jefferson can't see this._ "

He picked the wine bottle up slowly, along with the cork, and shut it, wiping up the spilled wine with his sweater cuffs, now dyed red. "Laurens, I could help you--"

"I'm not letting any of you win again. I'm doing this myself," he hushed, his voice dry and weightless.

Alex put a concerned grip on his right shoulder, staring into his eyes and taking a deeper look into his left bruise. "I'm not going to 'win', I'm going to help. Jefferson is probably away from home right--"

"He can hear you, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons ~
> 
> Burr watches over a swimming camp.  
> Laurens is an alcoholic.  
> Jefferson is all-seeing.


	5. Answers

_What the hell?_ "Laurens, it's going to be fine. Where's Jefferson around this time?" He questioned, remaining firm and allowing, making perfect eye contact with the taller man, his face now stained with tears.

"Please quiet down, he's watching us now," he whispered, covering the lower half of his face with his sweater cuffs. The light overhead flickered, and just as it seized to malfunction, Laurens slowly descended to the floor, sitting down as he began to whimper. "He heard the bottle hit the floor, he'll come out of his room at any second... You have to stay quiet, Alexander." His voice was hushed and raspy, the light above now swaying as it furiously switched off and powered, screeching with a high pitched note. "If he picks you to punish, stay willing. He'll drink your pain like water. Stay calm, and if it hurts too bad, then remember I'm on your side. The subs of the house stick together."

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" Alexander muttered, low. He took a few glances around the living room before noticing the door to one of the bedrooms slowly opening and man lumbering out.

He was taller than any of them, his hair fluffy like a lion's mane, and his eyes piercing and full of color. "Laurens, get up off the damn floor," he laughed, standing idly with one arm hanging. He had a muscular build, a kind face akin to that of Lafayette's, and as he gave a few steps toward Laurens, his arm extended. He turned his head to Alex. "Hey, I'm guessing you're Hamilton? You've heard about the chart? My design, my rules, rather genius actually. But I'm open to critiques." His eyes flashed a yellow coloring, pupils thinning into that of a cat's before they defaulted to his dark, original color.

Alexander shuddered slightly before shaking the man's grip, the taller one's smile never faltering. "What made you think of the idea for the, uh... hierarchy?" He helped Laurens up, the man now leaning against Alex.

Thomas seemed almost glad to answer. "Well, I've always wanted a bit of control, and everybody is fine with the living arrangements. Lafayette started it with me, and agreed to it as long as his boyfriend was spared, and Laurens here eventually moved in, retaining the spot as our resident sub," Jefferson chuckled, giving an eye to Laurens. "Aaron came along and wanted nothing to do with it, so we just included him at the bottom of the chart just for kicks. I don't even think he's into guys... No matter. Laurens should be pretty happy having somebody take what we give."

"You're beasts, I swear to it," the taller man next to Hamilton added, his eyes now wide with a conglomeration of anger and fear.

"Hmm? What was that?" He pulled Laurens close before turning to face the bedroom hallway. "I still haven't spoken to you about how you feel regarding Alexander... Maybe we can go into my spot and chat for a bit?"

Laurens appeared sluggish. "Sure." However, he reluctantly went off to Jefferson's bedroom.

* * *

Watching his new companion being forced into sexual abuse made Hamilton nothing short of disgusted. He knew he could have barged into their room, helped Laurens out somehow, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that Laurens actually was going to have a conversation with Jefferson. He knew this wasn't true, not in the slightest, but he really just needed to recap the day.

-The chart is like a food chain, Jefferson being on top, Lafayette below, Laurens below him, Alexander below Laurens, and Aaron being so low that he didn't even really count in the grand scheme of things, barely ever being touched by any of them (and Mulligan's asexuality playing a role in him being saved from this mess).  
-Hamilton and Laurens somewhat "fought" for who was going to be on top, and Laurens succumbed to Alexander not being able to take it out of pity (If Jefferson or Lafayette found out they'd probably pound Hamilton senseless out of pure boredom, see how many rounds the poor man could last. Alexander also knew that he wasn't the first person to be put to this test, with Laurens knowing rules and techniques or whatever).  
-Laurens has been socked in the face, by an unknown assailant, and he is frightened by Jefferson's control.

He still needed more answers.

Alexander knocked on the door to Mulligan's room, the door having a "Musing in Progress" sign made out of paper stuck onto it. A man similar to Alex's height peered through the crack in the entrance before opening it a tad more just to let Alexander inside. "Oh, the new one. Yeah, I'm just sketching Laf. You're fine with it?" He nodded, stepping inside, talking a few gazes around the room.

There was something none of the other house guests had told Alex about, something about Mulligan. There was felt and sewing needles all of the floor, yet that was expected with a scrappy art school kid. However, in the corner, on a hook, hung up to see, was a fursuit with shiny eyes and lightly combed fur. His bed was unkempt, pillow on the floor without a case, laptop nearby. The main draw was perhaps the nude Lafayette sitting, appearing slightly interested in Mulligan's sketch of him. Alex could make out a glimpse of it, and while he was in need of some more practice, Mulligan seemed preoccupied with other skills. Specifically, turning a clump of fabrics into something usable to the public eye. He had a few sketches laying crumpled on the floor of outfit designs, yet the one that stood out the most was one with Lafayette, fitted with a grey pencil skirt and a deep green tank top. There may also have been a fox tail, yet it was erased vigorously.

"I need to speak with you guys about the lifestyle here. Jefferson, Laurens, Aaron... That's really vague--I mean, let's stop there," he paused once Hercules gave him a confused look, "What is Jefferson's deal here?"

Lafayette cracked a smug grin. "He and I dated in high school for a few years. College came and I wanted to stay with him, but he wanted to experiment, so I brought in Laurens. He was adorable when he first came, I'll tell you. We slept together, watched sitcoms together, drank a bit... Then," he was silent before changing his pose slightly, "I broke off my relations with Jefferson. It just would not work out. Pretty soon after that, I met Hercules, _mon amor_ , once I became a nude model, and since I was still staying with Jefferson and Laurens--because this apartment is priced low and I can't afford boarding--I invited Hercules.

"Jefferson was not happy at all," he laughed slightly, "And told me we needed a change if the two couples were living under the same roof. I did not quite understand why, but I agreed. I was curious. He started the chart and anointed himself the top, and out of spite, placed me below. I felt such pain for Laurens, as he is not one to enjoy possessing others and wanted to remain with more romance than love-making. Thomas viewed this as him being lowest on the totem pole, the boy locked in servitude. Hercules later came out to me as," Lafayette glanced down at Hercules, who was furiously scratching at his paper with the 4B pencil, " _Chaton_ , may I tell Alexander, or are you not comfortable?"

"It's alright. I think he knows, though."

He nodded, smiling even still. "Hercules was taken out of the chart and Jefferson declared us perfect, yet the activities of before were replaced with furious rapture and Jefferson never staying in one area. He was gone for a month once, then appeared again as if it was all an oasis, a dream we formulated. But... He was different then, believe it or not. He was more physical with Laurens, and..." He shook his head and turned to Alexander. "That is all for now."


End file.
